


Oh my gosh, I slept through my stop

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: This is part of an OTP meeting on the train prompt list I reblogged on Tumblr. Feysand meet on the train, yeah that's it.





	Oh my gosh, I slept through my stop

_She was flying through the night’s sky. The stars glittered around her and the air was cool as it kissed her cheeks. The moon was full and bright, making the clouds glow with a white luminescence. She could feel the beat of her wings… wings…. Wings?_

Feyre awoke with a jolt. Her face was cool from where it had been leaning against the window. Embarrassed she looked around to see who might have witness her train ride nap, but everyone seemed too absorbed in their own world. Including the man across from her who was hidden by a newspaper. She rubbed at her face before looking out the window again. Then her whole body stilled.

“Oh my gosh, I’ve slept through my stop.” In her shock Feyre had spoken aloud. 

After the shock panic set in. That means she would be late for Lucien to pick her up, which meant that she would be late home, which meant that Tamlin wouldn’t be happy. She found her phone and as she expected there was a long lists of missed calls and texts from Lucien.

Feyre lent forward and put her face in her hands and let out a groan. After an unpleasant day at work she was not in the mood for a sullen fiance when she got home. She heard some rustling then a smooth voice spoke.

“Are you alright?”

Feyre looked up and saw the most beautiful face she had ever seen. So beautiful she was struck dumb for a few moments. Violet eyes just looked at her and waited, while his lips slid into a crooked smirk. Feyre finally remembered that this beautiful specimen of a man had actually asked her a question and she tried to regain her lost composure.

“I… er… I accidentally slept through my stop,” she said a bit lamely. “Sorry, do you know what the next stop is?”

“Autumn Plaza. And it’s Rhys, by the way,” he answered.

Autumn Plaza. It was the next stop after hers. That meant she had only just missed it, if Lucien could pick her up form there they may not even be that late.

“Thanks,” Feyre replied as she tapped Lucien’s number. “Hey, no wait stop talking. I accidentally fell asleep. Nothing happened, but I only just missed it. Pick me up from Autumn Plaza. Bye.”

Feyre sighed and smiled. She was saved. “Thanks Rhys. I’m Feyre.”

“Pleased to meet you Feyre. Glad I could help. Sleeping through your stop, that’s unfortunate,” he said, a little humour in hid voice.

Feyre let out a loud sigh, “Yes it is. I’m going to be late.”

“For anything important?” The handsome stranger asked.

Feyre shook her head. “No, just getting home. But..”

Feyre stopped herself. She had only met this man a few moments ago, he didn’t need to know her life story, including how over protective Tamlin could be.

“But?” The stranger asked.

Feyre knew she shouldn’t but she was fed up. Tamlin’s overprotective ways had reached the point of suffocating her, and no matter how many times she talked to him about it nothing was changing. And she would most likely never see this man again, something she’s be disappointed about if she was being brutally honest with herself, so she threw caution to the wind and told him anyway. 

“My fiance, he can get a bit over protective,” Feyre explained. “Gets a bit huffy when I’m late.”

The stranger lifted and eyebrow, “Surely you can just explain you slept through your stop.”

“Won’t matter,” Feyre said as she rifled through her bag for her phone. “It will still be my fault.”

It was then Feyre realised this was indeed her fault. She should have set an alarm or straight up not fallen asleep. It was a stupid thing to do. She felt her chest cave just a little. 

“I once slept through to the end of the line,” Rhys said. “I was even with my brothers. They got off on the right stop, and left me for their own enjoyment.”

“That doesn’t seem very brotherly,” Feyre replied.

“Well they were waiting at the station with the car, laughing their faces off.”

The train was slowing and Rhys was preparing to go back to his newspaper as Feyre worked on gathering her things. Then Rhys spoke again, “I’m on the train most days. So if you ever feel the need to take another nap come find me and I’ll make sure you don’t sleep past your stop again.”

Feyre looked to his face, blatant flirtation written all across it, and she rolled her eyes making Rhys chuckle. 

“Thanks for the offer,” Feyre said as she stood and slipped past him, making no effort to hide the sarcasm in her voice. It only earned her another chuckle. Feyre ignored him and just started up the aisle.

“Have a good evening, Feyre darling,” Rhys called out.

Feyre turned, brows high. Since when were they on nickname terms? They’d only met each other five minutes ago. She was trying to think of something witty to say back but Rhys was already hidden behind his newspaper again. So instead Feyre just shrugged and made her way to the doors. Maybe she would think of something by tomorrow. Because she might just try and find him tomorrow, just to make sure she wouldn’t miss her stop.


End file.
